


And Again

by dyobrienz (Muffintine)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Time Travel, inspired by gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffintine/pseuds/dyobrienz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows that face. That face means nothing but bad, bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://otpack.tumblr.com/post/56747749508/sterek-au-entirely-on-accident-the-pack-brings).

"Send him back," Derek demands, jaw clenching. “Now."

"Wow," the younger version of himself says. “Future me is kind of a dick."

Stiles snorts. “Tell me about it."

Younger him grins at Stiles, leering inappropriately. Derek knows that face. That face means nothing but bad, bad things. “You," he growls at Stiles, “out!"

 _"Seriously?_ " Stiles groans. “Things were just starting to get interesting!"

Derek glares.

"Right, right, going, _gees_ ," Stiles says as he stands up out of the chair, straightening out his ridiculous blue plaid shirt, and grumbling under his breath as he makes his exit. Derek ignores him in favor of glaring at the other him.

"Don’t even think about it," Derek snaps as soon as Stiles is out of earshot.

His mirror smirks at him, the cocky little shit. “Why not? Clearly _you_ aren’t going to do anything about your obvious attraction towards him. Why can’t I have a little fun for the both of us?" He raises his eyebrows at Derek and Stiles wasn’t wrong, that shit is _infuriating as hell._

"I’ll rip out your throat—"

"—with your teeth. Is that really still your go to threat? God, old me is _lame_."

Derek’s eyebrow twitches. “Stay away from him," he warns, eyes bleeding ominously to red.

Fifteen-year-old him leans back, sly look on his face. “Okay," he lies.

Derek wants to punch himself.

He sighs. It’s going to be a _long_ day. 


End file.
